Big Time Family
by BigTimeRushSuperFan
Summary: Big Time Rush members are trying to create families with their loved ones,but they do not want to drift apart and forget about their friendship...Is that a option?
1. Chapter 1

**Basically,this is my very first story here…I have always been writing litlle fan fictions,but I never acutally had the guts to publish one…So,here it is!The story line happens 3 year after the show on Nickelodeon ended,and the guys are tying to start a family but still keep the friendship between them!I hope you enjoy!**

"So,listen babe,I think I am going to hang out with the guys today…Is that alright?"

"Yeah,sure,but tommorow you are all mine"Jo said flirty.

"Well,acutally…"Kendall said nervously.

"No,please don't tell me you have plans with guys again…Babe,you came from the tour a week ago and we only got to be together like 2 hours in total!"Jo said kinda irritated.

"Yeah,I guess you are right…Im sorry.."Kendall tried to apologize.

"Thanks you!"Jo smiled and leaned forward.

"So,are we gonna kiss or what?"Kendall said and smiled.

Jo put her lips on Kendall's and everything seemed so perfect…Until the phone rang!

"Hmm,lemme guess…Carlos?"Jo said with irony in her voice.

"Well,acutally,its James"Kendall said with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"Whatever"Jo said while pouring a orange juice in her glass.

"Honey,I promise,tommorow,we will have the best time"Kendall said and reached for his jacket on the couch.

"When will you be back?And where are you going anyway?"Jo asked.

"Well,I guess I will be back at 11…and we will probably just go watch the basketball game and maybe hit the gym later"Kendall said while putting his jacket on.

"Woow…fun"Jo said with even more irony in her voice.

"What about you go out with Camille?"Kendall asked Jo.

"Well,I was counting on hanging out with you today…But I guess I will ask her."Jo said and picked her phone up.

"See,everyone is happy"Kendall said,smiled and kissed Jo.

"Bye babe!"Jo said and closed the door.

**I will be continuing this story,and I would really be thankful if you left some nice comments or a rewiew!Thanks for reading my story and I hope I can update it as soon as possible!Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey,where did I put my Cuda products?"James yelled so Lucy can hear him.

"I think they are in the bathroom cupboard!"she yelled even louder.

"Thanks!"James yelled for the last time,and then started modeling his hair.

"So,where are you going?"Lucy a entered the bathroom and asked James.

"Im gonna go the basketball game with the guys"James said,while reaching for his shaving cream.

"Um,okay"Lucy said and looked kinda disapointed.

"We can maybe hang out when I get back?"James said while putting his Cuda products away.

"No,we cant babe…Im leaving for a week,remember?"Lucy reminded him.

"Oh yea…crap…"James said.

"You have been on a tour for 4 months,you finally get back,and all time we spend alone was that one time we went to the mall,only because you had to buy proteins."Lucy said,and left the room.

"Honey,don't be mad…I promise,when you get home in a week,we will hang out..Only you and me…

Lucy sighed.

"And theese babies!"James said while flexing for his girlfriend.

"Wow,at least I can brag about my boyfriend being a hunk"Lucy said while smiling.

"I feel really bad now"James said.

"Don't…If u promise we will hang out once I come back,I wont be mad."Lucy said.

"Deal!"James laughed,and then kissed Lucy.

He put his strong hands around her,but she pushed him back.

"No,no…See you in a week…"She said wanting to make him jelous.

"Bye sweetie!"he said and left the room.

"Hey guys!"Logan said while entering the crib.

It is now only home for Katie and Momma Knight,since all the boys moved and Jo moved into a nice house with a huge back yard,in wich Kendall plans to teach his son(or daugther) hockey,skateboarding and all other sorts of moved into a very modern pent house wich had everything he needed.A private gym and a huge and Camille moved into a huge 2 floor house with a pool,even thought Logan was up for a more cheap solution,he had to listen to his dear fiance,wich he loved with all of his and Stephanie moved into a friendly flat,wich was least glamurous of them all,but it had the warmest atmosphere.

"So,who has the tickets?"Carlos asked while checking his phone"Only 20 more minutes until the game starts.

"I have them"Kendall said showing 4 tickets in his hand.

"I hope this is worth it,because I got into a lot of crap because of this game"James started talking.

"What happened"Logan asked,even thought he didn't really care that much.

"Lucy got upset because she thinks im spending way to much time with you guys!"James said.

"Yep,same here"Kendall said.

"Well me and Stephanie don't have that problem"Carlos tried to show off.

"Oh,shut up Carlos!"James said.

"Calm down guys!"Logan tried to create peace"We will have a great time at the game,hit gym later and it will all go without un-neccesary fights!Right?"He asked the group?

"Right"they responed.

I have lots of ideas for the series,so I hope you enjoy!If you enojeyd,leave a comment!Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"I cant belive they stood us up like that!"Jo started complaining to Camille and Lucy.

"I know,but don't you feel bad that we didn't invite Stephanie?"Camille said while sipping her drink.

"I dunno,I just don't think she is fitting in with us,and just between us,I don't trust her…"Lucy said.

"So,why are you leaving?"Jo asked Lucy.

"Umm..Its nothing important"Lucy tried to change the topic of the conversation.

"Umm…Girls?"Camille asid neourvously.

"Yea?"Jo said,

"I think Stephanie doesent feel that lonley as we do"Camille said while pointing at Stephanie with another guy.

The guy looked like a male had light brown hair wich was perfectly styled,light blu eyes and perfect white teeth.

"No way!"Jo said.

"Um..maybe he is hust her friend"Lucy tried to think positive.

"Friends?With that guy?Yea,right…"Camile said with irony in her voice.

"She cant see us here"Jo said in panick.

"Where will we hide?"Lucy asked?

"Fast,under the table!They are coming"Camille said.

All the girls quickly hid under the table.

"What now?"Jo asked.

"Hm,I didn't really think this part throught"she responed.

"Oh,here comes the food hop on there."Lucy suggested.

"Aww,man,this is not the girls night out I expected."Jo said while she hopped on the food cart.

The 4th part is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"So,how is it going with Lucy?"Kendall asked James while he was lifting a 10 pound weight.

'Its okay,but since we both travel a lot,we havent been spending a lot of time latley"James said.

"I hear you"Kendall said and while he was putting the weight down.

"Me and Stephanie don't have those problems"Carlos started bragging again.

"So,umm,guys,the gaming marathon that we were supposed to have tommorow,I will not be able to come"Kendall said kinda ashamed.

"Dude,what?"Carlos asked surprised.

"Im sorry bro,but I have been getting into a lot of trouble latley with Jo,and I cant risk it"Kendall said while oppening the energy drink.

"That stinks man!"Carlos said and punched his punching bag.

"Why are you so quiet?"Kendall asked Logan.

"Umm,its nothing"Logan said.

"Okaay…"Kendall said.

"Hey James,can you come here for a second?"Logan asked.

James nodded and he and Logan left the room.

"Check this text out"Logan said to James showing him the phone.

"Me and the girls just saw Stephanie with another we tell Carlos?"James read the text out loud.

"This is horriblle!"James yelled.

"Quiet!"Logan said angry."We obiously wont tell is so happy with her,and he just moved into with her…"

"But,we cant let that b**** cheat on our best friend"James was getting angry.

"We will have to figure something out"Logan said."Anyway,I got to leave now…

"Yea,you do that"Logan said and left,sadly,with his shirt still on. "Um,okay,I will stay here a bit,I just gotta clear my head"James said and took his shirt off.

"So,what are we gonna do with the whole Stephanie inncident?"Jo asked.

"I dunno,but im really worried…If Carlos finds out,he is gonna be crushed"Camille said.

"Anyway girls,I have to get back home,I gotta start packing up.

"Okay,I wish you a nice trip,and I guess we will see you soon"

"Bye girls"Lucy said while waving.

"Olay,lets discuss the issue now"Jo said to Camille.

"Lets just talk to her…But without Carlos knowing"Camille suggested.

"I will text her,what about we meet her at Juice Bar?

"Sure,but im not gonna spend the whole day with her…I need some time with my Logie-Bear"Camille winked.

20 minutes later Camille and Jo were waiting at the Juice Bar.

"She is late…I doubt she will even show up."Camille was furious.

"No way!"Jo said.

"Whats wrong?"Camille asked and then she saw it too.

Stephanie was with,no one else,but the hot guy…

"I cant belive what I see!"Jo said.

The guy was wearing a red tank top,in wich you could totally see that he was extremly muscular.

Stephanie and the hunk were aproaching the table,and Jo and Camille were ready to give Stephanie a piece of their mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"How dare you come here meet us,with the boy you are cheating on Carlos!"Jo said to Stephanie.

"My what?"Stephanie responded with a WTF face.

"Your boyfriend!"Camille yelled.

"This is my cousin!From Europe!"Stephanie explained very loudly.

"Your what now?"Jo asked.

"My is here knows that!"Stephanie said almost crying.

"Oh my God!We are so sorry!We thought that you guys were..um..you know…dating"Camille said feeling very emberassed.

"I cant belive you guys…I thought we were friends…"Stephanie started crying.

"We are so sorry..Its just…"Camille started apologizing.

"No,save it!"Stephanie said while dragging her cousing away.

"I cant belive it!We made such a huge deal out of nothing"Jo said feeling really guilty.

"I just hope we can fix it later"Camille said.

"Im back"Lucy said while entering the penthouse.

She heard loug breathing from the gym.

"Honey!"she yelled.

James was in there punching a huge punching bag.

"Honey,are you okay?"she asked.

She knew that James exrecises when he is angry or under stress.

"No..Im not okay"James responed roughly.

"Honey,im leaving tommorow in the morning…do u wanna hang out a bit,or are you gonna puch that bag until you break it?"she said.

"Can you belive that b**** Stephanie?How dare she?"James was still mad.

"Acutally,I just got a text from Jo,it was acutally just her relative…"Lucy said.

"Are you fricking kidding?"James said.

"Yeah..its kinda awkard…"Lucy said.

"I feel really dumb now"James said while taking his shirt off.

"Honey,im sorry…Its just…Carlos is my best friend and I cant let him being hurt"he continued.

"Its okay babe…"Lucy said and kissed him.


End file.
